Skin organ disorders such as dermatological acne and xanthomas have traditionally been treated by chronic oral medications and chronic topical applications with medicated creams and by surgical techniques. However, a typical result is extensive scarring of the skin even when surgical treatment to rid the disorder is successful. No non-scarring ablative treatment is currently available.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an effective method of dermatological treatment for skin disorders like xanthomas and acne that would eliminate the need for chronic therapy and tissue scarring. Such a method should be uncomplicated for the practitioner to use as an inoffice procedure, non-toxic, comfortable for the patient undergoing treatment, and deliverable at low cost.